quincy_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edel Sieger
Edel Sieger is the husband of Irene Sieger, father of Alia Sieger and the creator of and former chieftain of Paradies. A powerful Quincy once mistaken as the Quincy King by many due to his impossible levels of strength and prowess who was both adored and feared by many. Appearance Edel is an abnormally tall Caucasian male with a bulky moderate build. He has short black hair that is slicked back with a strong sheen. He wears silver colored glasses over his brown colored eyes and on top of his smooth facial features. He often either has a small smile or no noticeable emotional features at all due to his calm and studious nature. This lack of emotional definition has led others to believe he is internally suffering on occasion. Edel wears the standard white high-collard tunic over a sleeveless muscle shirt, white suit pants, and white belt with golden trim. He wears soul-made silver Sanrei Gloves to cover his forearms and soul-made silver boots which he has his pants tucked into. The backs of his Sanrei Gloves have the kanji that reads “Humane” on the top of the hand. The boots are similar to that of a knight’s armored boots but are split into two sections held together at a circular focal point at the ankle. His only noticable modification to the standard uniform is that it lacks any form of cross on the outside of the uniform. Edel’s Spirit Weapon is called Sankt Silber Bogen (Sacred Silver Bow). It takes the shape of a recurve longbow with a snow-white frame. It has two points situated at both ends of the center of the longbow. The frame of the bow appears dull at first but in truth the frame is sharp enough to split stone with ease. The weapon can also be split in two at the center essentially transforming the weapon into two broadswords for Edel to engage in close range combat. Personality Despite his massive figure and reputation, Edel Sieger is a very calm and quiet individual. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as a somewhat benevolent character. When speaking with others he will always use their name when addressing them and maintains eye contact when possible. The only instance where he foregoes this constant is when he is speaking to the Shinigami simply referring to them as "Shinigami" rather than by name. While Edel listens to his subordinates and their opinions he does try to uphold his own ideals whenever possible. He refuses to enter combat unless absolutely necessary leading others to label him as a coward for doing so. However, if he believes he can intervene in a conflict to reduce bloodshed he will advance without hesitation. Generally, he remains calm and composed in most situations while keeping his opinions unspoken unless necessary. Even after his defeat at the hands of his original chieftain he remained resolute in his ideals eventually defeating them and saving his village from the old Quincy philosophy. His intelligence is virtually limitless when compared to other individuals of this era stemming from his composed and studious nature. With this knowledge he eventually mastered all known techniques of both the Quincy and Shinigami. With time, he also came to master all known forms of Kidō able to utilize all ninety-nine spells in each category by stating its name. Edel often despises conflict of all nature that involve injuring another for personal gain but at times he steps into conflict to end it personally if he feels there is no other way. During combat, he shows little to no mercy to his opponents while they are able to fight back. He will often relentless continue attacking his opponent giving them very little time to breathe or think during the conflict. His expert use of his equipment and techniques in succession with one another for powerful offensive and equally powerful defensive measures are second to none. During combat he studies his opponent's movements making careful decisions until he can end the fight non-lethally. History Edel Sieger was born into a family in a village ruled by a powerful Quincy chieftain. He did not cry when he was born nor did he appear to show any real emotion until he turned three years old. During his youth he wore a curious expression that could be described as both a smile and a solemn glance at the same time. At his young age he eventually learned to walk, read, and manipulate reishi faster than anyone his age eventually leading to the chieftain to claim he was a prodigy keeping his eyes honed on Edel’s growth. Due to his rapid developments he became a very sought-after child by both the village and outsiders. During his childhood the chieftain invited Edel’s family to stay with him in order to protect the young prodigy and it was during this time that Edel did most of his learning. Over the course of the next eight years of his life he began to master all known Quincy techniques and studied his race’s history from beginning to end. Shocked by his discoveries he studied the Shinigami in hopes of finding answers to questions that still lingered in his mind only to take little pleasure from his findings. His people were still in grave danger with their current lifestyle so a voice deep within him told him that he had to free them all. Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Edel asked to be directly trained by the chieftain. Elated the chieftain agreed and for the next few months he pushed Edel’s body to the breaking point every single day in an attempt to further his development by force. During this time, Edel developed a form of Ransōtengai that allowed his body to react to incoming attacks and act defensively without thinking giving him an almost perfect defense. During these times he secretly kept watch after training of the Quincy Chieftain’s movements and remember the pathways he had taken in his daily routines. Eventually, he picked a time believing it would be his only chance to save their lives. Over the course of the next five years Edel would begin to lead villagers from his home to a new one he had built using his newfound abilities. The village was built from the ground up by his own hands along with those who followed his word. Eventually, the chieftain discovered this and challenged Edel to a contest of power to see if he was worthy of their trust. After a hard fought battle, Edel failed to defeat the chieftain resulting in his forearms being removed as a punishment for "stealing" his people. Afterwards, Edel was banished from his home village and many of the rescued Quincy were taken back to the chieftain's village. After his banishment he had very few followers who stayed to help him nurse his wounded body and pride. Eventually, Edel finished his studies and learned to create his own arms using his reiatsu covering them with Sanrei Gloves to give the ethereal arms physical shape and weight. After some recovery time and getting use to his new arms he challenged the chieftain once more with new knowledge. In a sound defeat, he gave mercy to the chieftain and prayed that a more humble one would take their place in the future. With that, he once again rounded up many Quincy from this event that his village was once more filled with Quincy willing to lay down their lives for him. The next twenty years of Edel's life were spent gathering Quincy and teaching the new philosophy that he created for their race. However, through his studies over the years he found that there were still so many unanswered questions throughout history's pages. Deciding that he must know more, he used a forbidden Quincy spell: Zeitleiste which sent him on a one-way trip back in time two eons ago to when things began. Using Blutlinie he transferred his accumulated knowledge, reiryoku, and consciousness to like-minded beings so that he could retain his newfound knowledge. When he finally made it back to his time, he found himself within his own body destined to repeat his life. After living his life once again and coming to his current physical age, he discovered something both intriguing and terrifying. Time had lost its grip on Edel. His physical body and his senses were no longer tied down by time itself granting him immunity to temporal altering effects. With this knowledge, he told his young daughter Alia Sieger and his wife Irene Sieger what had become of him promising that regardless of his new fate he wished to raise the Quincy race to break the habits of their heritage. His family agreed and together they happily led the village known as Paradies. Edel's knowledge was enough to make him a concerning threat throughout the Soul Society but now with his new schools systems teaching Quincy from a young age both Quincy Arts and Shinigami Arts made his village an event bigger target in the eyes of the Gotei 13. Due to these attacks, he transported the entire village into a pocket dimension using an unknown level of Tasche which safely transported all of the inhabitants and village to a safe zone between the dimensions only accessible through a specific Quincy spell: Zuhause. This is what lead to Edel becoming a legend among Souls throughout the world. With only Quincy able to enter Paradies it made it difficult for the Shinigami to track down anyone affiliated with Edel as Quincy were still few in number. With this newfound hidden village, Edel could more closely protect his race from those who seek their destruction. Equipment Quincy Bangle: Edel wore bangles around his Leidan Hant to support and maintain his arms made of his own reiatsu. They included a feedback system preventing them from overloading so he could maintain a form of "200% Power" at all times commonly overwhelming even advanced Shinigami Captains with ease. Quincy Cross: The Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As a Quincy's power grows, so too does their cross by an equivalent amount while remaining easy to sustain. Edel's Cross took the form of a drawing on the back of his uniform after eons of training. Due to this, his uniform's highlights would glow a light blue hue whenever he would use his reiatsu. Reishi Heisō: Edel wore the old fashioned Reishi Heisō armor with the overlapping band and armor that came with it for most of his life when he would go into combat. Durable to a fault the suit had restrictive movement but allowed for virtually perfect form when drawing back the string of a bow or natural movement using Hirenkyaku. Leidan Hant: Edel often wore Sanrei Gloves made from Soul-made silver that was interwoven with itself making it incredibly difficult to manipulate after its fashioning. When releasing his Quincy: Vollständig or Quincy: Schreiten he detaches a small piece of the right glove. Once Edel exits his transformation his Leidan Hant returns to his arms once again interwoven to act as his arms with their bangles attached. Seele Schneider: A powerful Quincy tool, Edel often used it as an arrow in conjunction with other Quincy techniques to cause devastating damage. Oftentimes he could multiply one Seele Schneider into multiple using his spells resulting in a nearly impenetrable wall of chainsaw-like arrows being fired at the opponent. Powers & Abilities